Various types of coil planet centrifuges have been developed for separating solutes and/or particles on the basis of partition coefficients and/or elutriation. Among the various systems, the high speed countercurrent chromatography with a multiple layer coiled column (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,216 to Y. Ito, incorporated herein by reference) represents the most efficient system in terms of speed, resolution and capacity. However, the multiple layer coiled column is an integral part of gear, holding and mounting assembly, difficult to remove and expensive to replace. The advantage of altering the size (length and diameter) of the multiple layer coiled column to meet specific sample requirements was therefore seriously limited. Additionally, the expense of column replacement seriously limited the usefulness of countercurrent chromatography using toxic or radioactive materials. An easily detachable and disposable multiple layer coiled column would greatly improve the versatility and capability of the high speed countercurrent chromatography system and to provide a more useful, economical and convenient tool in countercurrent separations.